Audio message
by hyukjae86
Summary: Kisah dari audio message Donghae buat Eunhyuk. Darbble/HaeHyuk/OS


**AUDIO MESSAGE**

 **By**

 **Yolanda Polarise**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **One Shoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 **•**

Cklek...

Seorang namja baru saja masuk ke sebuah ruangan rekaman. Ia segera duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruangan itu. wajahnya di penuhi peluh, bahkan rambut hitam nya pun tampak basah karena keringat itu.

"Hah..capeknya Hyung" Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu pun berucap kepada salah satu staff SM ent yang juga berada di ruang rekaman itu.

"Kau habis latihan?" Tanya staff itu yang memang dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hyung" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap susunan CD yang terletak diatas meja.

"Apa ini Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengambil salah satu kepingan CD itu.

"Audio message, kau belum mengumpulkan nya kan?"

"Duh aku lupa Hyung, mungkin lusa aku akan kasih ke Hyung. Ini audio message siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Donghae"

"Donghae? Dia sudah membuatnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin. Biasanya Donghae paling susah jika harus mengumpulkan tugas seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tahu. Jadi kau belum mendengar audio message nya?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bawalah, kau harus mendengarnya. Saran ku kau mendengarnya saat sendirian" Ucap Staff itu dengan senyum penuh arti kepada Eunhyuk.

"Memang kenapa Hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Eunhyuk pun mengambil kepingan CD yang bertuliskan nama Donghae, dan memasukan kedalam tas nya.

"aku pulang dulu Hyung" Pamit Eunhyuk, ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

•

Eunhyuk berjalan sendiri di basement gedung SM Ent dimana tempatnya sekarang. Kaki nya berjalan kearah mobil audi putih miliknya. Jari lentiknya pun membuka pintu mobil itu, dan Eunhyuk pun segera masuk kedalamnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk merogoh tas ransel yang dibawanya. Sebuah kepingan CD ia ambil dari tas itu, kepingan CD yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya yaitu Lee Donghae.

"Memang apa yang ia ucapkan di audio message ini?" Gumam Eunhyuk sambil memasukan CD itu ke DVD yang terdapat didalam mobil mewahnya.

Eunhyuk pun terdiam, menanti suara yang akan keluar dari CD itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." Satu kata itu pun terdengar, suara serak dan berat khas Lee Donghae.

"Saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku masih duduk di bangku kelas dua menengah pertama. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk melakukan duet denganmu dan aku ingin berada di Super Junior denganmu. Dari pada mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' kurasa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' lebih tepat untukmu. Saranghanda.. saranghanda.. Jinjja saranghanda.. Saranghanda.. pesan datang.. Saranghanda, Aku berharap pesan itu untukku..Saranghanda"

Suara itu pun berhenti, tanda jika pesan itu sudah berakhir.

Eunhyuk masih duduk terdiam, namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata bisa kapan saja keluar dari mata bening itu.

"Pabbo..Hiks.. Lee Donghae pabbo" Air mata itupun keluar.

"Dasar pabbo... bagaimana jika semua tahu..hiks.."

Tidak.. Bukan itu kata yang ingin Eunhyuk ucapkan. Eunhyuk ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu yang menjadi munafik dihubungan mereka. Eunhyuk juga ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang jika ia sangat mencintai Donghae. Sangat sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Nado saranghae Hae-ah" Akhirnya kata itu pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Eunhyuk segera menghidupkan mobilnya. Ia ingin segera menemui Donghae. Eunhyuk ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga sangat-sangat mencintai pria itu.

Eunhyuk ingin memeluknya, menciumnya dan merapalkan kata cinta agar Donghae tahu bahwa Eunhyuk juga sangat mencintainya.

•

"Hyung dimana Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat baru sampai di apartement mereka.

Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyapa sang leader terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk yang sedang makan di ruang tengah segera menghentikan acara makannya.

"Molla" Jawab nya acuh.

Eunhyuk segera melenggang pergi. Ia ke kamar Donghae, namun si pemilik tak ada dikamarnya.

"Hyung apa Donghae hari ini ada jadwal?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Leeteuk lagi.

"Molla" Jawab Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dengan jawaban Hyung nya itu.

"Hyuuuung-..." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendekati Leeteuk di meja makan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Eunhyuk. Sejak pagi Donghae pergi dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Dan aku tidak tahu dia ada jadwal atau tidak" Ucap Leeteuk menjelaskan.

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya lagi Hyung"

Eunhyuk pun keluar dari apartemen itu.

•

"aku pulang" Ucap Eunhyuk saat baru masuk kedalam apartemen nya yang berada dilantai 11.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun tengah asyik menonton drama korea kesukaannya sedangkan Ryeowook sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

Kaki Eunhyuk melangkah ke dapur. Kerongkongan nya sangat kering, ia butuh minum.

"Hyung darimana?" Tanya Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Latihan dance" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu Donghae dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook. Mungkin saja maknae ini tahu dimana Donghae.

"Dikamarmu Hyung"

"MWO?"

Ryeowook langsung terkejut dengan respon Eunhyuk.

"Wae Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk malah pergi meninggalkannya membuat namja yang memiliki hob masah itu mendengus kesal karena diabaikan.

"Dasar pasangan aneh" Gumamnya kesal.

•

Cklek..

"Hyuk" panggil Donghae saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamar kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

"wae?" Tanya Donghae saat Eunhyuk hanya diam saja menatapnya.

Donghae pun menghentikan permainan game nya di laptop Eunhyuk. Sejak tadi ia menunggu Eunhyuk pulang, karena bosan akhirnya Donghae bermain game saja.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih diam saja didepan pintu kamar.

Puk

"Aww...Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Donghae saat Eunhyuk menghadiahkan satu pukulan di dadanya.

Puk

"Yak.. Hentikan Hyuk. Ini sakit, Sungguh" Ucap Donghae karena Eunhyuk terus memukulnya.

Namun Eunhyuk terus memukulnya, akhirnya Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk sehingga namja manis itu pun terbaring diatas kasur.

"Hei,, kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae yang berada diatas tubuh Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun berhenti memukulnya. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah telah memukul Donghae. Matanya menatap mata teduh Donghae yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Perlahan tangan Eunhyuk terangkat ke tengkuk Donghae dan menariknya agar lebih merapat padanya.

Eunhyuk pun mengecup bibir tipis itu. mengecupnya beberapa kali dan berakhir pada pagutan panjang keduanya.

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam, ia menekan tangan Eunhyuk di kedua sisi wajahnya sehingga namja itu tak dapat bergerak.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Terdengar deru nafas keduanya saat pagutan bibir itu terlepas.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus poni Eunhyuk yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

Grep..

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Nado saranghae, nado saranghae, nado saranghae Hae-ah" Ucap Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

Akhirnya Donghae pun mengerti.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat Donghae.

"sekarang semua tahu, kau hanya milikku Hyukkie, hanya milikku"

Donghae pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ini lah yang Donghae tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu. Ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan Eunhyuk hanya miliknya.

Hanya miliknya seorang.

"Saranghae Hyukkie"

Chup...

 **END**

No comment..

Cuma bisa post ff gk jelas kayak gini 

**NB :** Aku mau kasih tahu aja, FB aku yang lama udah gk bisa kebuka lagi. Sekarang nama Fb baru aku **Yolanda Polarise.**

Gomawo for reading


End file.
